Networks can include a plurality of access points that are controlled by a controller. The controller can be a centralized controller for the plurality of access points. The controller can be utilized to manage, configure, monitor, and/or troubleshoot the plurality of access points within a network. The controller can be utilized to encrypt and/or decrypt data packets received from the plurality of access points. The controller can be utilized to configure the plurality of access points and/or change a configuration of the plurality of access points.